


Can't Think

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When River kisses the Doctor, he can't think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesesongsaretrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesesongsaretrue/gifts), [SnowyAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyAshes/gifts).



> I own nothing... but I like this short short anyway

What  _was_  it about her? Why did she affect him this way? He couldn't  _think_ , could only respond, and  _feel_ , and that was not like him.

 _River Song was kissing him_.

He'd been kissed before, many times, and he'd done his share of the kissing. There'd even been people he cared about more than the usual Companion when they were kissing - like Rose, and Reinette. And now his thoughts were going in circles, all because River Song was kissing him.

 _And kissing him_.

And he couldn't  _think_ ; there were only sensations and impressions and...

 _soft warm lips_  and...

 _amazing bouncy hair_ and...

 _a quick and clever mind_ and...

 _smooth pale skin_ and...

 _a tiny but strong_   _body_ and...

 _caring/aching/fear_ and...

… and suddenly, with a burst of clarity, he understood why he couldn't  _think_  when River kissed him. It was because for him, when River kissed him...

 _Time stopped_.


End file.
